


Stars and Freckles

by NobleTemple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleTemple/pseuds/NobleTemple
Summary: The angel was lying next him, propped up on one arm and caressing Dean's back.“Hmm,” Cas hummed, and Dean had to keep himself from laughing. He could almost hear the frown on his face.





	Stars and Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little headcanon of mine. I think we can all use that after that finale...

Dean was content.

No, that wasn't right. Dean was _happy_. Deeply, truly happy.

He couldn't even remember the last time he felt like this. Maybe not ever.

 

He was currently lying on his stomach, head on his forearms. He closed his eyes, smiling.

For the first time, he had it all. His mother was back from the dead, his brother was alive and had found an amazing girlfriend in Eileen. There was no apocalypse looming over them.

 

On top of all that, Cas was here, living with them in the bunker.

 

The angel was lying next him, propped up on one arm and caressing Dean's back.

 

“Hmm,” Cas hummed, and Dean had to keep himself from laughing. He could almost hear the frown on his face.

 

“What?” Dean didn't look up. He was too comfortable and, to be perfectly honest, a bit afraid of what got Cas' panties in a twist this time.

“Your freckles,” Cas stated, as if that would explain everything. It didn't.

“What about them?”

“They're all wrong.”

 

Now it was Dean's turn to frown. Wrong? What was that supposed to mean?

 

“Is that was you've been doing? Counting the freckles on my back?”

“I was _tracing_ them,” Cas corrected him.

“Counting, tracing, whatever. Why?”

 

Cas shifted slightly, as if he was nervous about his answer. He cleared his throat.

“When I rebuilt your body after I rescued your soul from Hell, I did so with great care and precision. I put every molecule, every atom in its rightful place. I remade you just like you were. Except for...”

He trailed off but continued touching Dean's back, light as a feather.

 

“Except for... my freckles?” Dean asked incredulously.

Cas swallowed. “Yes.”

 

Dean propped himself up onto his elbows and looked over his shoulder at Cas. His breath hitched at what he saw.

There lay the angel, _his_ angel, in all his naked glory, on his side, one leg cocked and his hooded eyes transfixed on Dean's back.

The dim light in the room casting shadows in all the right places did the rest.

 

A spark of electricity shot to Dean's stomach, making him feel like 14-year-old seeing their crush, another spark went even further down south. He wanted to cry and laugh and endlessly kiss Cas all at the same time.

 

“What? Did you draw a dick on my back with them?” Dean joked to distract himself from the turmoil inside of him.

“No,” Cas stated simply, “but if I had known you back then, I might have.”

It was said in that stoic and monotone voice that was so very Cas. Dean chuckled and shook his head. He loved his sense of humor, it was always delivered with such sincerity that you were never quite sure whether the angel was even joking.

But the slight smirk and the twinkle in his eyes didn't escape Dean.

 

“No,” Cas repeated slowly, softly, “two of my father's creations were always the most fascinating to me. One, of course, was humanity. The other were the constellations of stars visible from earth.”

 

With furrowed brows Dean tried to process what he had just heard. Then it hit him and his eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“Wait. You... you arranged the freckles on my back into _star constellations_?”

“Yes,” Cas said with a soft smile, but then his frown returned, “but they're all _wrong_ now. I don't like it.”

 

Dean blinked a few times and laughed. “Well, it's been almost ten years now, Cas. Freckles change over time.”

“Why?”

How could an ancient being, one that has been around since before the earth was even born, be this innocent and, quite frankly, adorable?

“It's just how it is. They faint or vanish in the winter. Some of them come back in the summer. Sometimes you get new ones.”

“That's stupid.”

“It is what it is.” Suddenly Dean had an idea. “Hey, why don't you rearrange them again?”

 

Cas' eyes grew wide and he looked directly at Dean for the first time. “Really? You would allow me to do that?”

 

Dean grinned mischievously. “No, I don't allow it. I _demand_ it!”, he added quickly after seeing the look of disappointment in his boyfriend's eyes.

 

_Boyfriend_. That is a word Dean would have to get used to. It's been well over 20 years after that concept last crossed his mind. Dean Winchester had a boyfriend now.

 

“C'mere,” he shifted so that he could put his hand onto the back of Cas' neck and pull him into a long kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://misanthropicphilantropist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
